


Цвет души

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls III, Тургор | The Void
Genre: Crossover, Dark Souls III: Ashes of Ariandel, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Чтобы нарисовать новый мир, Художнице нужен особый Цвет.





	Цвет души

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 г.

Перед ней — пустой холст. Ловко вскарабкавшись на высокий табурет, девочка закатывает рукава — мешковатые и перепачканные — и широко разводит руки в восторженном жесте, словно представляя масштабы своего будущего творения.

— Теперь я знаю, каким станет моё следующее полотно. Я нарисую новый мир! Ты же не будешь грустить о прежнем, если другой выйдет лучше и красивее?

Негорящий внимательно слушает, ничего не говоря. Это крохотное хрупкое создание настолько чуждо жестокости и отчаянию, царящими за стенами часовни, что он до сих пор не уверен, реальна ли она. Ведь сейчас они сами внутри картины, и сложно сказать, где здесь явь, а где вымысел.

— Я уже вижу, каким он будет. Тихим, холодным и сумрачным. Поэтому мне потребуется много тёмной краски, — с трогательной серьёзностью рассуждает маленькая Художница. — Дядюшка Гаэль говорит, что такие, как ты, носят нужный мне Цвет в своей душе. Я плохо понимаю, что это значит, но ты ведь поможешь мне, правда?

Что он может дать ей? Он умеет только убивать, но не создавать. Даже возжечь Пламя у него не вышло. Но ради чужой мечты он готов попытаться.

И первой он дарит ей то, чем полон всегда — свою ярость. От праведного гнева и сдержанной решимости — до безумия берсерка, застящего взгляд алой пеленой. Пурпур, цвет палачей и пророков-мучеников. Оттенок крови и огня... но не тех. Не крови Тёмной Души и не Пламени.

Он ищет, что могло бы вдохнуть в полотно жизнь. Задаётся вопросом — что помогает в таких случаях ему самому? И достаёт флягу с ярким Янтарём эстуса. Тот, способный и нежить заставить чувствовать себя живой, обжигающе кипит в его жилах. Однако вряд ли его хватит на целый мир.

Тогда он ищет холодное Серебро потерянных душ. Мерцающе-звёздное, способное вместить в себя целые вселенные. Быть может, для создания ещё одной это в самый раз?

— Нет-нет, ты не понимаешь, — Художница взмахивает ладошками, измазанными в краске. — Мне нужна не любая душа, а особенная. Такая, которая есть только у человека.

Но что делает его человеком? Негорящий не знает.

Он отдаёт ей боль и тоску Лазури. Тайну и вдохновение Сирени. Покой и мудрость Изумруда. Наконец, в самой глубине своего существа он находит крупицу Золота, родившегося из нежности и привязанности к единственному живому созданию, в котором посреди мрака и отчаяния ещё остались искренность и надежда.

И, возжигая Пламя, он думает о ней. Он делает это только для неё, ведь среди остальных — неживых и немёртвых, расчётливых и безумцев, чудовищ и жертв, тиранов и рабов, убийц и падальщиков, смирившихся и отрёкшихся — не осталось уже почти никого, достойных, чтобы ради них мир прожил ещё немного. Но она... Она должна дописать свою картину. 

Цвета переполняют его, искря всей обретённой мощью духа, и остывшие угли вдруг вспыхивают.

Умирает одно — рождается другое. Завершается путь, замыкается круг — начинается очередной виток.

— Спасибо тебе. Ты дал мне узреть огонь... — шепчет Художница в сумрак опустевшей часовни, добавляя на палитру новую краску, чёрную, как сама Бездна. — Теперь моя мечта наконец-то воплотится. Жаль, что ты её уже не увидишь... Но знаешь что? Пожалуй, я назову новый мир твоим именем.


End file.
